My Little Grimmjow
by SOWTomb
Summary: After nearly being killed by Nnoitra. Someone, or something sends him to MLP...and for what? (Being Rewritten.)
1. Part 1 - A New World

"That bastard." Grimmjow thought, having just been nearly killed by Nnoitra. After blacking out while watching Ichigo and Nnoitra, Grimmjow, had started floating endlessly in a void of darkness.

"So this is what dying feels like.." He says to himself, his voice echoing. "If so this is…Fucking BORING!" He yells. "I'd rather be in hell, at-least there's shit to see there, I'm just floating in nothingness!"

**"Grimmjow..."** A Voice replies, also echoing.

"The hell!?" Grimmjow replies confusingly.

**"Who I am should not concern you, what will happen to you now should."** The voice says. **"I'm here to tell you what will happen to you. You will be transported to a different universe, leaving this one behind. While you may find a way back, the changes you will occur in this new universe will stay the same."**

"And can I decline this?" Grimmjow asks.

**"No."**

"What is this for?"

**"You will have to find that answer on your own."** It replys

_*Sigh*_ "Damn…this…..whatever this shit is."

**"You have a bit of experience of what your about to transform into."**

"What?"

**"You should get used to being on all fours again fairly quickly."** The voice continues.

"WHAT?!"

**"It's time."**

_"I should've killed Ichigo the first damn time."_ Grimmjow thought, before he was engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

**(The ultra-mega-Whatever It's a transition.)**

* * *

"Mhh.…" Grimmjow groans, still in pain, and apparently laying down in a bed…His eyes were closed in annoyance. "Bastard didn't even bother to heal me."

"It takes time to heal." A voice replies not too far away from him.

"Tch, how long has it been…." Grimmjow asks, mostly to himself and not to Doctor Horse, but he answers anyway.

"You've been unconscious for a day and a half." He explains. "With a large burn mark, and several big cuts on your chest, and even a large gash on your left side. We don't know what could've caused this, but you're lucky to be alive."

Grimmjow finally opens his eyes and notices….he's talking to a damn horse or whatever. Not like it's the weirdest thing he's seen, but….still. Grimmjow also noticed, he had four legs, also not foreign to him. But these were….Hooves…and not panther like.

"In-fact, there's many things I'd said that are, well….weird to see. Like this for example." Doctor Horse points to his hollow mask on his jaw.

"That's my hollow mask." Grimmjow says rather contained.

"Hollow mask?" Doctor Horse repeats, confused at what he is looking at. Grimmjow groans in annoyance.

"it doesn't matter." Grimmjow then rolls off the bed and steps onto the floor to get a better look at himself. It still kind of hurt to move, and while it is a bit weird being on all fours in a non-resurrection state, Grimmjow hasn't really flipped his shit yet…yet.

"You shouldn't get up." Doctor Horse says, walking over to Grimmjow. "it could reopen the wounds-"

"I'm fine!" Grimmjow shouts rather loudly, making Doctor Horse visibly flinch. Grimmjow then sighs, "I'm fine.." Grimmjow looks down at himself to see how physically he changed…unfortunately he couldn't see much yet. His entire Chest and Stomach area were completely bandaged, with noticeable blood stains, along was his left arm. Only thing that Grimmjow could see, was that his skin color was a pale grey, and that his Hollow mask was still there. Grimmjow also was able to notice he  
had a horn…this was getting weirder by the minute for him.

"If you don't mind, I have another question." Doctor Horse says rather hesitantly.

"Go ahead." Grimmjow says.

"What is that, orb thing? We tried taking it out but-"

"What?" Grimmjow asks. "You tried taking something out of me?!" Grimmjow snarls, drawing closer to Doctor Horse, who starts to back up. "I should-Wait….did you say…orb?"

"Y-Yes…it was located where your cutie mark was." Now Grimmjow didn't know what the hell a cutie mark was, but he did know that if it's an orb..

"Is it the Hogyoku?" Grimmjow asks. He then shakes his head. "Nevermind, you don't know what that is anyway."

Grimmjow looked at the drawer on the side of his bed, and notices his Zanpakuto in its sheath. "Still have my Zanpakuto at least." He thought.

Grimmjow then suddenly felt the pain he had, subside and then completely disappear. Grimmjow ripped off his bandages with his hoof. He stared in awe as his wounds were completely healed. Hell, even his scar he got from Ichigo was gone, which he was kind of mad about.

"It must have been the Hogyoku.." Grimmjow thought. "Yo." Grimmjow says, turning towards Doctor Horse.

"Y-Your wounds…they're healed?!" Doctor Horse exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, can I leave now?" Grimmjow asks impatiently, wrapping his sword on his back with his bloodied bandages.

"Uh..S-Sure, I don't know how your injuries healed that fast, or suddenly. But I guess we can sign you out….Can I have your name?" Doctor Horse asks.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He says simply, before Sonidoing out of the Hospital, leaving Doctor Horse speechless.

* * *

**(Like 2 Hours Later, Somewhere in Ponyville, Night)**

* * *

After leaving the Hospital, Grimmjow decided to walk on a path, just to see where he was and get an idea of where to go…..and he was having trouble.

_"I have no idea where the FUCK! I am going!"_ Grimmjow yells internally in anger, during his entire time of walking, he kept seeing a bunch of houses and ponies just, doing whatever. "THERE'S NOTHIN TO DO!"

**"Having trouble?"** A voice asks.

_"Yes…Wait, is that-"_

**"Yes, it's the voice you heard from before."**

_"Mind telling me where the FUCK YOU SENT ME? A PLACE WERE THERES PONIES __EVERYWHERE!?"_

**"Yes."**

_"For what?!"_

**"To answer your other questions. You're in Ponyville."**

"Wow, didn't fuckin notice." Grimmjow says sarcastically.

**"I altered your terrible personality just a bit so you won't kill on site, and completely degrade everybody here."**

_"Who are you to determine who has a terrible personality?"_

**"And finally, head to the Town Hall, there is going to be a fight there for you in due time."**

"A fight? Finally. I was getting fucking annoyed seeing all these ponies just being happy and shit with nothing going on. Where is the Town Hall?"

**"Dead ahead."**

Grimmjow looked up and noticed one building particularly taller than the others.

"This better be good." He says before doing a Sonido and disappearing.

* * *

**(Town Hall.)**

* * *

Grimmjow Sonido's right in time to see somepony on the balcony talking down to…everypony. He's surprised to see nobody cared that he literally teleported in front of them.

"You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!" Somepony says to the dark figure standing atop the Balcony as they all gasp.

"Who?" Grimmjow says confusingly.

"She's the one in the legend! She was banished to the moon a thousand years ago for not lowering the moon. And-"

"Wait a minute. She lowers the moon? Wait…She was in the moon?"

"Yes! You don't know?!' The pony exclaims.

"No, and I don't care, I'm here to what is I'm assuming, a 'fight'." Grimmjow responds, to which Nightmare Moon laughs at him.

"You?! Fight me?! HA! As if a-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow growls, raising his blue Reiatsu and forcing everypony back by the force of it, including Nightmare Moon a couple inches.

"I've been in this damn town walking for fucking ages with nothing to do. I don't give a shit who you are, I'm fighting you." Grimmjow lifted his front-hoof to shoot a Bala at her, but notices it didn't come from his hoof, it came from his Horn, which was also glowing blue. Grimmjow noticed, but didn't care as he shot it at Nightmare Moon, who retaliated with a beam. The colliding blasts explode on contact with each other, forcing everybody but the two back, and creating a smoke-field in the process and causing damage to the place.

"Mwuahahaha!" Nightmare laughs, sending another blast at Grimmjow who Sonido's out of the way. "I'll let you humor me for a bit." She grins.

"Underestimating me will be the last thing you ever DO!" Grimmjow yells, charging a cero and flying at her. Nightmare Moon proceeds to do the same.

"We need to get out of here!" The purple pony yells as everypony panics and starts running out the Town Hall.

"Aww, but I wanna watch!" A pink one exclaims, but she's dragged out the Town Hall by the other.

Grimmjow and Nightmare Moon collide in the middle, the explosion causing the top half of the Town Hall to be destroyed.

"Such a pity that the Town Hall is being destroyed." Nightmare Moon mocks. Grimmjow prepares to shoot another Bala at her, but a shade of rainbow rushes past him at Nightmare Moon. Before they can ram into her, they're restrained in the air by Nightmare Moon's magic.

"And what do we have here?" She asks, holding up a pony who charged at her. "It seems we have another challenger."

Grimmjow sonido's in front of Nightmare Moon with a Cero ready, forcing her to drop the pony and teleport away before she gets point-blank blasted.

"Thanks.." The pony says, standing up.

"I didn't save you on purpose." Grimmjow responds, looking at the rainbow haired pony. "Who are you? And why the hell did you just charge at her while I was fighting."

"Names Rainbow Dash." She introduces herself.

_"Fuckin course it is."_ Grimmjow thought. "Grimmjow." He says, at-least giving her his name in return.

"Well Grimmjow...I wasn't just going to Hide and Run like everypony else when you're out there fighting her by yourself. Cool name by the way."

"Tch. I'm perfectly able to beat her on my own." Grimmjow says. "But since you're already here, I'll let you help. Just don't get in my way, or get caught again."

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, getting ready.

_"She's going to get herself killed isn't she."_ Grimmjow thinks.

"Hmph, maybe I did underestimate you a bit." Nightmare Moon states, appearing in front of the duo. "I won't do it again." She growls, starting to turn into mist.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!" Grimmjow yells, charging a Cero with his horn. "HA!" Grimmjow launches the Cero at Nightmare Moon.

"Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of me. I'll make sure to comeback for you." She says, before completely disappearing into the night. The cero continues forward, before slamming into the ground, completely leveling the building. The power of the explosion sending Rainbow Dash flying.

* * *

Grimmjow takes a deep breath in…..

"Damn it!" He yells in frustration, slamming his front hoofs into the rubble. "Just when I was starting to enjoy it, someone, had to ruin it." Grimmjow looks back at Rainbow Dash who was quickly approaching him.

"Whoa!" She exclaims. "What magic was that?! It completely destroyed the Town Hall!"

"A cero." He replies, annoyed at her. "I'm going find her." Just as Grimmjow was about to Sonido away, that purple pony from before jumps in front of him.

"Wait!" She exclaims.

Grimmjow groans. "What?!"

"You shouldn't go after her!"

"And why not?"

"Because we wouldn't have been able to defeat her without the Elements  
of Harmony!"

"What-"

"Just what are the Elements of Harmony Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asks, basically talking for Grimmjow.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her." Twilight explains.

"But what are they." Grimmjow repeats.

"I don't know."

Grimmjow sighs in annoyance. "WELL UNTIL YOU FIND THESE ELEMENTS OF BULLSHIT!" He yells, making everypony jump. "I'm going to find her, and when I do, I'm fighting her alone." Grimmjow turns to Rainbow Dash, obviously implying not to get in his way again.

"B-But we don't even know where they are!"

"Then good for me." Grimmjow Sonido's away. The ponies stare in shock.

"Everypony follow me!" Twilight exclaims snapping out of it, and catching the attention of the group. "I may have a book that can show us where the Elements of Harmony are!"

"But what about Grimmjow?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I highly doubt he'll be able to find Nightmare Moon." Applejack states.

"We'll still need to hurry, we don't know what can happen! Just...follow me." Twilight starts running back to the library as the others follow her.

_"I really hope he doesn't run into her."_ Twilight thinks in worry.

* * *

**You've seen Ulquiorra in MLP, now get ready for…..Grimmjow….in MLP….**

_**(Ya see that was supposed to be a "You've seen Elf on the shelf, now get ready for-" Joke…..it didn't work.)**_

**May be a few mistakes here and there, but this is a Rough…Publish? And I'm seeing if this is good enough to continue.**


	2. Part 2 - 'Minor' Changes

**IM BACK! Only took me nearly a month to write a Part 2. Not because I was busy playing games or anything...**

* * *

**While Grimmjow is looking for Nightmare Moon, he's not sonidoing around like a lunatic to find her, in-fact, he's just walking through some type of forest….Talking to his inner demon.**

* * *

**"Not sure if going after her yourself is the smartest move Grimmjow." **The voice says.

"Why? Think I'm gonna lose or somethin?"

The voice chuckles. **"Mmm…no. It would've just been easier on your body if you waited for Twilight and her friends."**

"Since I'm alone now, and won't look insane talking to myself…Why the hell am I here? What are the Elements of Harmony? Why is the Hogyoku inside of me? Who the fuck is Nightmare Moon?"

**"You have a lot of questions dontcha?"**

"Piss off. Either answer my questions, or stop talking to me." Grimmjow demands.

**"Hmm…alright, I'll answer some of your questions about what is going on."**

Grimmjow gives an annoyed growl. _"At-least it's better than nothing…"_ He thought.

**"As I've already told you, you're in a town called Ponyville. Right now, you're on the outskirts of it in the Everfree Forest. In a bigger picture, you're in a Kingdom called Equestria, ruled by Princess Celestia."**

"Princess? So the one that rules here, is a woman?" Grimmjow asks.

**"Yes."**

"Nnoitra would be throwing a fucking fit right now if he heard that." He remarks.

**"Equestria used to be Co-Ruled by Princess Celestia, and her sister, Princess Luna..who is now Nightmare Moon."**

"So, her sister turned on her?"

**"The Elements of Harmony were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Celestia and Luna thousands of years ago."**

"Now what the hell is the Tree of Harmony? This story feels a bit out of order or some shit."

**"I'll tell you some other time."**

**"**Whatever.."

**"Princess Celestia would raise the sun at dawn, while Princess Luna would bring out the moon at night. One day, Luna got triggered that everyone would play at day, and sleep at night, so she refused to lower the moon. Her bitterness transformed her into Nightmare Moon, and she basically wanted to shroud Equestria in eternal night. Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to defeat her, and banish her permanently in the moon."**

"Well I guess it wasn't fuckin permanently now was it?"

**"Guess not." **The voice agrees.

"Now, why is the Hogyoku in me? Also what the hell is a _'Cutie Mark?'_"

**"Cutie Marks are something ponies obtain when they discover a unique characteristic about themselves that set them apart of others. I don't know what yours would be, but we won't find out, as in its place is the Hogyoku."**

"Which is my damn question. Why is it in me? Why do I have it?"

**"I just wanted to spice things up a bit, and bring one of your objects of power, into this world."**

"Can they take it from me?"

**"Only if you allow them to."**

"Am I still able to do my Resurreccion?"

**"You can….you want to do it now?"**

"Yes." Grimmjow levitates the Sword off his back as the bandages unravel. _"Feel like Ichigo taking the sword off my back with these damn bandages." _Grimmjow stares at the sword in front of his face.

**"Surprised to see you already used to using magic with your horn."**

"I don't know, It just feels natural to me." Grimmjow replies. "So…how am I supposed to release? I don't really have…fingers."

**"Just pass you're hoof along it. It'll work."**

"And what if it doesn't?"

**"It'll work."** The voice repeats.

"Fine." Grimmjow's Reiatsu radiates off him. Grimmjow places his hoof on his Zanpakuto, barely in-front of the hilt. "Grind! Pan-" Grimmjow drops his sword on the ground.

"What-"

**"Guess you can't multi-task. Do it on the ground."**

"Tch…I can multi-task…" Grimmjow grumbles. Grimmjow's Reiatsu once again radiates off of him. He places his hand back on his zanpakuto, which this time is now laying on the ground.

"Grind! Pantera!" He shouts, the explosion of his Reiatsu rising destroying the trees around him.

Grimmjow noticed he was still on all fours.

_"Still a damn pony…" _He thought.

In his Resurreccion state, Grimmjow had grown in size. **(Specifically, a bit taller than Princess Celestia.) **His hooves were black, while the rest of his body was covered with his white armor.

"Still no claws." He mentions.

**"Problem?" The voice asks.**

"Fuck you."

His mane had grown longer like in his original Resurreccion, except this time it's a bit longer. Not just that, but at the end of both his Tail and Hair had blue flames flying off it. Grimmjow though, noticed something…

"Where is-"

**"It's on your back."**

Grimmjow peaks behind him and, there they are….his blades. Each just a bit on the side from the middle of his back.

"Is that my Zanpakuto?" Grimmjow asks, noticing that on the end of his tail which was coated in blue flames…is his Zanpakuto.

"First of all, why is my Zanpakuto on my tail, it's gone when I release. Second of all, why are my blades on my back? What good of use is it there?"

**"I don't know why your Zanpakuto is on your tail, guess the Hogyoku put it there. And now with those blades on the back, you can shoot out Cero's from it."**

"Just what the hell is up with you?"

**"What?"**

"How are there somethings you know, and things you don't? You brought me into this world….you gave me Hogyoku."

**"Hm….."** The voice ponders. **"I don't know."**

"Oh for fu-"

**"Kidding."**

"Just what-No, who are you?"

**"You think I'm a lifeform?"**

"Are you not?"

**"Maybe, maybe not."**

"Great, gonna have to figure that along the way aren't I?"

**"Yes…..Also, they're coming."**

"What? Who-"

"I think it came from over here!" Grimmjow hears Twilight yell.

"Great.." Grimmjow grumbles, before hiding in a fallen tree's leaves.

**"What's this? Grimmjow? Hiding?" **The voice mocks.** "The King~"**

"Shut up!" Grimmjow whisper-yells. "I at least want to know why they're here, they couldn't have followed me…"

* * *

"Whoa! What happened here?!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, flying overhead to get a better view of the destruction.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, look!" Twilight points across a gorge, "The ruins that hold The Elements of Harmony! We're almost there."

_"Tch, maybe if I wasn't being told a fuckin bedtime story, I'd probably be off finding Nightmare Moon."_Grimmjow thinks.

**"Or not busy doing your Ressurreccion." The voice replies.**

_"I was trying to find out if I could still do it okay?!"_

Grimmjow, not realizing that he's now a walking torch, lights the Tree's leaves he was hiding in on fire, alarming the group of his presence.

"AHHH!" Fluttershy yells in fear.

"Whoa!" Applejack exclaims.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Shit." Grimmjow sonido's away before they can fully realize what it was.

* * *

**(Not with Grimmjow)**

* * *

"My goodness!" Rarity exclaims, taking a deep breath. "That was a startle."

"Also Rainbow, a Thing?" Twilight questions.

"Hehe…Uhh…" Rainbow Dash says sheepishly.

"It was obviously…..uh….a Monster?" She continues.

"Is a Monster really better than a Thing?" Rainbow Dash says.

"I'd say it was more like a Creature." Applejack states.

"Well whatever it was, it was more scared than us, than we we're of it." Twilight says. "But we really need to get over this gorge!"

"I don't know, I was pretty scared, and when I'm scared, I'm all like-" Pinkie Pie rambled.

"We get it Pinkie." Applejack says.

"I got this." Rainbow Dash flies over the gorge.

* * *

**(Back with Grimmjow in the ruined castle.)**

* * *

**"You really don't want to be with them, do you?"** The voice questions.

"Did I not make it obvious enough…" Grimmjow responds.

**"You're going to need them eventually you know…."**

"Well eventually is not now and-" Grimmjow immediately gets on guard as he notices purple mist fly into the room. "Finally….it's her."

The mist turns into a tornado as the doors are locked shut by magic. The tornado slows down as standing in the near the middle of the room, and near the Elements of Harmony…Nightmare Moon.

"And…who do we have here?" Nightmare Moon questions, not recognizing Grimmjow in his Resurrection state.

"Don't remember me huh? I'm hurt…" Grimmjow smirks, before his smile turns into a scowl. "Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? You're the one that I fought at Town Hall…I did hear you mention your name to that other Pony. How did you know I was in the forest?"

"I didn't. While I did leave to look for you, I wasn't exactly trying to track you down or anything. I was looking to continue our fight."

Nightmare Moon chuckles. "Mhm….well, I certainly didn't forget about you. I was going to search for you, but it seems you've came to me…and so have your little friends. Pity, I wanted to just fight you…and you alone."

"There not my friends…..But yeah, I just wanted a One on One." Grimmjow agrees. "I'd suggest we go someplace else to fight, but I've already waited long enough."

"But…..before we do fight." Nightmare Moon says as Grimmjow groans in annoyance.

"What?"

_"Why do I just let them continue talking, If I had my damn personality back, I would've already shot a Cero at her."_

**"If that's what you want to think**." The voice says.

"From destroying the Town Hall, to searching for me by yourself, to ruining parts of the Everfree Forest, to now saying that they're not your friends…and that you wish to move to a better place to fight.."

"Yeah….so what?"

"You don't care about them…do you?" Nightmare Moon states. "Any of them….I doubt you even care about me wanting to have Eternal Night."

"You're not wrong about any of that." Grimmjow shrugs. "Why do you care?"

"Then why fight me?"

"I want to fight you, because I want a good fight." Grimmjow responds. "I don't give a damn what you do to Equestria. In-fact, if you beat me, I'll even help you."

**"Help her?" **The voice asks.

_"I don't know where that last part came from."_

**"It came from you."**

_"No, it came from that personality change.."_

"Hmm, well alright then." Nightmare Moon continues. "Then we'll-"

"OOF!" The doors rattle a bit due to being ran into. "The doors appear to be locked!" Twilight exclaims.

"Fucking kill me." Grimmjow groans.

"They're here…aren't they." Nightmare Moon says.

"Yes. Look here.." Grimmjow says. "How about you deal with them, and when you're done, we'll fight later."

"Fine by me. I was going to do that anyway." Nightmare Moon says.

"Then do it now." Grimmjow sonido's away.

"Hmph….the nerve of him, who Is he to order me around? I am-" Nightmare Moon is interrupted as the door rattles once more as it's rammed into by Rainbow Dash.

"YOWCH!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "Okay, these doors are harder than I thought."

"Just fly over it, ya have wings." Applejack states.

"Yeah, but I'm not just gonna let this door beat me like that." Rainbow Dash prepares another charge.

"Oh for-"

"It's just a door Rainbow Dash, it can't hurt you." Rarity explains. "Well…"

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Rainbow, you can have your fight with the door later, right now, we need to get inside..."

"Alright fine." Rainbow Dash flies full force at the door anyway. "Last attempt!" Right before Rainbow Dash collided with the door, and quite possibly gotten brain damage….She's stopped by magic and held in place just near it.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash whines.

"That's not me…" Twilight says.

"Rarity?"

"Not I." She says.

Rainbow Dash stays silent for a second.

"Applejack?"

"I don't even have a horn." Applejack states.

"Then who is-"

"I think the one you're looking for…." A voice says, as the doors open slowly and mist pours out.

***Gasp*** Twilight starts to back away from the door in horror. "No…It's-"

"Is me." Nightmare Moon says, walking outside from the mist.

"We we're too slow!"

"Ummmm, I forgot..." Pinkie Pie says, bouncing over to Nightmare Moon. "What was your name again?"

"**IT'S NIGHTMARE MOON YOU FOAL!" **Nightmare Moon shouts, pushing back everypony with just her voice. Nightmare Moon releases Rainbow Dash, who immediately flies back to the group.

Nightmare Moon glares at them "You Six have really became a nuisance to me, and Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? You've talked to him?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, and in his words, wants me to 'Deal with you'."

"That little-" Rarity says.

"Don't get it twisted, I was going to destroy you all one way or another." Nightmare Moon continues, as the wind picks up in the area. "….The process has just been sped up." Purple Mist starts to appear, continually decreasing their visibility.

"There's no running away this time Twilight." Rainbow Dash states, looking back at her.

"I know…but I'm not a fighter!" She exclaims.

"Well I hope you're a fast learner.." Applejack says, sweating in fear just a tad-bit, as Fluttershy cowers behind her.

The mist has become thicker, seeing has become almost impossible. The Six of them stand in a group, almost waiting to be attacked.

"What's wrong Moon?" Rainbow Dash taunts, "Scared to fight us head on?" In response, the mist starts to shift, allowing some visibility, and it seemed like all of it was disappearing.

"That worked?" Applejack asks. Sorta…

Some of the mist completely clears, showing a path leading directly to Nightmare Moon, who stares straight at the group.

"Come at me…..if you dare." She says.

"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, rushing at Nightmare Moon. **(For a while, I decided to end it here, but I continued just to let you know.)**

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack exclaims, running after her.

"Hmph, that eager to die?" Nightmare Moon sneers. But before either Rainbow Dash or Applejack could reach her, a blue flame streaks across the air and lands directly in front of Nightmare Moon. The force of his landing causing a crater, and causing the mist to disperse.

"What?!" Nightmare Moon exclaims.

"I've had a change of mind." Grimmjow says, staring at Nightmare Moon. "I'll fight you now."

"It's that-uh-" Twilight says.

"Grimmjow."

"GRIMMJOW?!" The group exclaims.

Grimmjow looks back at them. "I suggest you six get the Elements of Harmony or whatever. If you don't I'll just beat her down anyway."

Nightmare Moon growls in anger. "What makes you think-GUH!" Grimmjow Sonido's in front of her, and kicks her with his hind legs, sending her flying into the air.

"I'm tired of talking." Grimmjow stops one last time to look at the group. "And Rainbow Dash, don't try and join." Grimmjow flies into the air after Nightmare Moon.

"But-"

"We need you Rainbow Dash." Twilight says.

"Oh right…"

The Mane Six enter the castle as Grimmjow and Nightmare Moon are about to fight above it.

* * *

**(Grimmjow vs Nightmare Moon FINALLYY…..IN DA AIRRR)**

* * *

Nightmare Moon stops flying backwards by extending her wings. She glares at Grimmjow as he flies in front of her.

"You….How dare you?!" She shouts.

"What I said still stands." He said.

"If I beat you, I will destroy you! I don't need anybody to help me!"

"Fine then. You better hope that they get those Elements of Harmony, because what I'll do to you will be much worse." Grimmjow threatens.

Nightmare Moon doesn't say anything, and just closes her eyes in irritation. She then suddenly shoots a beam at Grimmjow, who easily flies out the way.

"Don't get confident just because you're a bit stronger now!" Nightmare Moon shouts, shooting another beam at Grimmjow, who dodges it as easily as the first.

"A bit stronger?" Grimmjow repeats, flaring his Reiatsu.

Nightmare Moon sweats just a bit due to the pressure. "J-Just what is this?-"

"You don't know what I am…" Grimmjow says. Grimmjow then takes a deep breath in, before swishing his tail around and cutting the right side of his back, drawing blood near one of his blades. Grimmjow charges a normal cero with his horn.

"I am a Hollow." He says, before crouching a bit, and letting a Blueish Cero charge from his right Blade on his back.

"I am the #6 Espada." His voice gradiually gets louder, and a Dark Green Cero charges from his left Blade. Nightmare Moon is frozen in fear…

"W-What the-"

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! AND I AM THE KING!" He shouts, before launching all of his Ceros at her as it distorts the air. She didn't have time to react as it slams into her, the resulting explosion causing a near eradication of the already ruined ruins, and the destruction of a lot of trees…..and maybe some animal life. The aftershock of it reaching way past Ponyville and Canterlot.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

* * *

Princess Celestia gasps softly. "This….This wasn't planned."

"What wasn't-" A Guard says, before Princess Celestia suddenly flies into the air, and in the direction of the fight.

* * *

**(And back)**

* * *

Smoke fills the air as Grimmjow starts panting, noting to himself, to maybe not do that again for a while.

"Maybe that was too much…" He says to himself.

**"It was…could've killed her."**

"But she's not dead though." After he said that, Grimmjow could see something plummeting towards the ground through the smoke.

**"Not yet, guess that is alright….Wasn't much of a fight now was it?"** Grimmjow ignores them.

"They okay?" Grimmjow asks, referring to the Mane Six.

"GRIMMJOW, WHAT WAS THAT?!" He hears Rainbow Dash yell.

**"They're fine."**

Grimmjow flies down to Rainbow Dash, to make sure that she, and the rest were okay. He lands and notices just how much the force of the blast destroyed…and potentially the Elements of Harmony- Not like he cared or anything…Rubble was just everywhere, and it wasn't really the Everfree Forest anymore.

"You okay?"

"You okay? YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU-" Rainbow Dash yells, before getting bounced over by Pinkie Pie.

"That was so cooool!" She exclaims, getting a bit too close to Grimmjow's face. "It was like fireworks! And when we looked up it was like-PEW! BOOM!" Pinkie Pie started making more exploding noises, before being pulled back by Applejack.

"Alright there, I think he gets the point." Applejack says with a mouth full of tail. "That was quite a show you put on." Applejack walks up to Grimmjow. "Hey….I hate to ask but…is she-"

"She's not dead." Grimmjow says, knowing what she was gonna ask.

"Oh."

"You look different." Rarity says, getting closer. "I mean! It's a good different." Grimmjow just rolls his eyes. "Taller too."

"In-fact, you look just like-"

"I am that 'thing.'" Grimmjow says as Fluttershy gasps.

"You are?!" Rarity exclaims.

"Why do you keep running away from us?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Tch, It's not running away, I just didn't want you to distract me while I fought." Grimmjow glances at Rainbow Dash.

"It was just one time!"

"And where is Twilight?"

"I'm here!" Twilight calls out from under some of the castle rubble.

"How is- Whatever, it doesn't matter." Grimmjow levitates the rubble off of Twilight, and just chucks it someplace else.

"Thanks." Twilight says, dusting herself off.

"You okay Twi?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"No." Twilight deadpans.

"Just what were you all doing?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well….we were watching you and Nightmare Moon while Twilight was inside." Applejack explains.

"Twilight, what were you just doing in there by yourself?"

"I was trying to create a spark….I wasn't really getting anything. Then there was an explosion…..THEN THE WALLS FELL ON ME." She got a bit louder near the end.

"Sorry about that." Grimmjow apologizes….but didn't really mean it.

"I have a couple of questions for you Grimmjow." Twilight says.

"I'll answer them later." Grimmjow flies into the air.

"Where are you going?!" Twilight exclaims.

"Find Nightmare Moon!" Grimmjow then sonido's away.

The group stood around in silence for a while, before Rainbow Dash realizes.

"How does he fly without wings?"

* * *

**(Over 3000, an actual first time doing that for a story. "When I think of something, I put it down, and if it's not down with me, I pick it up." – SOWTOMB 2019 before 2020.) Now, have we seen Grimmjow use Cero Oscuras ? No, does he know how to? Probably, did I make him use it in conjoint with a Cero and Grand Rey Cero? Hell yeah, I thought it would be okay to show that Grimmjow can use the blades on his back to shoot Ceros...specifically all at the same time. I'm uploading this at 10:00 PM, so if mistakes have slipped by...I'll fix EM tomorrow, when your reading this again tomorrow.**


	3. Part 3 - Infiltration

**Back with Grimmjow flying.**

_"King."** Disguised Grimmjow**_

_"King."_ **Disguised Grimmjow thinking.**

* * *

"I think that is enough for me." Grimmjow says, before sealing himself. Grimmjow's Zanpakuto would return to his back, with the bandages back on. Grimmjow is looking down at the destroyed forest, looking to see where Nightmare Moon had fell. It shouldn't be hard, as the forest was basically turned into a barren wasteland, and-

**"There she is."** The voice says, noting a body lying in a crater, with smoke still coming off of them.

Grimmjow notices that they look a bit different than before. "She looks different….What happened to her?"

**"Ohhhh….I don't know, I don't think she was just hit with 3 powerful Cero's in your Resurreccion. I don't think that was it."**

"I know that smartass." Grimmjow grumbles, nearing the ground next to her. "I just-Ngh." Grimmjow winces in pain as he lands, his hind legs are in immense pain. "The hell…?"

**"Like I said before, It would've been better on your body to just stick with Twilight and Her Friends."**

"Tch…Shut up. This is nothing…" Grimmjow says, while trying not to limp over to Nightmare Moon….Now turned Princess Luna. Pieces of fractured….something, were lying broken around her, and she had became smaller in size. She also...unfortunately had a huge burn mark going from her cheek, to her chest. Grimmjow felt a bit of remorse, before just shaking his head, and sighing.

Grimmjow looks up as the sky started to get brighter. "Finally, it felt like it was night for hours."

**"Well…you've changed something in history, just thought I'd tell you."**

Grimmjow doesn't respond, and continues looking up...before looking back down at Princess Luna.

"I guess that's it…isnt' it?" Grimmjow asks, mostly to himself.

"Yes, it is." A voice he doesn't recognize says from behind him, startling him. Ignoring the pain, Grimmjow jumps away with a Cero ready, before realizing...

"…Princess Celestia?" He mutters.

Yes….there stood Princess Celestia, with The Mane Six standing behind her.

**"Wow….First Try, imagine if you got it wrong."** The voice says.

Grimmjow and Celestia stare at each other for a second, before Princess Celestia speaks up.

"You.." She says in a soft tone, starting to walk up to Grimmjow. "What is your name."

"Grimmjow." He responds. He thought of trying to soften his tone just a bit, but thought against it. "Why are you here?"

"Im here because there seems to be a change in events." She says. "And because of an explosion that seems to have destroyed a lot of the forest."

"Let me guess, me?"

"Yes….you…I did not foresee this, and while I do thank you for defeating Nightmare Moon, I notice it may have left some…scars."

"Yeah." Grimmjow deadpans. "Will she be okay though?" Grimmjow then asks, in an attempt to be the least bit sorry.

Celestia sighs, "She'll be fine, I just need to take her somewhere." Celestia walks past Grimmjow, and next to Princess Luna. "I must thank you all." Celestia then teleports herself and Luna away, leaving nothing but the crater, and pieces of what fell off of Luna.

Grimmjow sighs, before realizing that they're now looking at him. "What?" He says in annoyance.

"It's nothing! It's just.." Rarity starts to look elsewhere. "Now that it's over…what do you usually do?" Rarity asks.

"Look, I don't know what it is that any of YOU do, but for now, I'm going for a damn walk." Grimmjow says, turning away. "Don't follow me Rainbow Dash."

"Why is it always me?! It was just one time!" She exclaims, but Grimmjow is walking away into the distance.

* * *

"Are you still going to follow him?" Twilight asks.

"I wasn't going to follow him at all…but now I am." She says, nearly taking off after Grimmjow before being stopped by Applejack.

"I think that's enough chasing for today." Applejack says, as Grimmjow has already reached the Horizon. "How about we just return home?"

"I-I am becoming a bit tired…but-" Fluttershy speaks.

"I'm going take a nap." Rainbow Dash says, cutting Fluttershy off. Rainbow Dash then flies away.

"I've been away from the barn for quite a while. I need ta get back to work." Applejack says, before walking away. "I'll see y'all later though."

"I've got to get back home, I still have some dresses to finish right now." Rarity says, following Applejack.

"Need to put the Sugarcube Corner in Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie exclaims, bouncing away.

"Well….Uhm…" Fluttershy says shyly, realizing that she's the only one still here with Twilight.

"You can go if you want Fluttershy." Twilight says.

Fluttershy gasps softly. "W-Well, if it's alright with you then." Fluttershy turns away from Twilight, and with one final glance, she leaves.

With everypony gone, Twilight takes a deep-breath. "I wonder what Spike is doing." She says to herself, before also leaving the completely wrecked area.

* * *

**"Soo.." The voice says.**

"I don't want to talk." Grimmjow growls.

**"Then what do you want to do?"**

"I'm just looking for another fight." Grimmjow then feels a slight vibration on his hind legs, and in an instant, his pain was gone.

**"Then go back to Twilight."**

"You really want me to be near those damn ponies, don't you?"

**"You're pretty much obligated to be there now."**

"And how so.."

**"Well since you defeated Nightmare Moon, Twilight didn't realize that she and her friends embody the Elements of Harmony. And without the Elements of Harmony, they won't be able to defeat Discord."**

"Who's Discord…"

**"I'll tell ya later. Go to Twilight now.."**

"Fucking Hell." Grimmjow face-hoofs. "Where does she even live…"

**"Well the first thing is, she lives the other way."**

* * *

"She lives in a Library?" Grimmjow asks.

**"Not one of the worst places you can live."**

"Eh." Grimmjow nods. "True."

Grimmjow is able a to hear a voice yelling from inside, presumably Twilight.

**"Sounds busy."**

"I'll comeback later." Grimmjow says, not actually thinking of coming back later. Grimmjow turns around and walks away.

* * *

"So, about this Discord guy, how about we go and deal with him now?" Grimmjow suggests.

**"Well you could, but Discord wouldn't really be able to fight back." **The voice says. **"He's currently a statue. I should probably give you a bit of backstory."**

"Go ahead."

**"Discord is a draconequus, I am pretty sure you don't know what that is."**

"Nope."

**"Me neither, so I'll continue. Discord is the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony..and all that jazz. Long ago he once ruled over Equestria, until Princess Celestia and Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. In a couple of days from now, Discord would've broken out since Celestia and Luna would no longer be connected to the Elements of Harmony…But since Twilight was unable to figure it out, they still are. So Discord won't be set free now. Unless…"**

"Unless?"

**"Unless you touch him with the Hogyoku. Don't give it to him, I don't know how much more powerful Discord could get with it."**

"Would I be able to beat him right now?"

**"You should. Why? Getting worried?"**

"Fuck no." Grimmjow replies. "You could've said not a chance, and I still would have gone and fought him.

The voice chuckles, **"Of course."**

"So where is this statue of Discord?" Grimmjow asks.

**"In Canterlot."**

"…What?"

**"The capital."**

"Ah."

**"I have to let you know though, going and freeing Discord is not a good look, no matter how you put it. I know you're looking for a fight Grimmjow, but just releasing him is not good."**

"Didn't you say I'd beat him?"

**"Yes, but there will still be repercussions. He is the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. You think he's just going to fight you just because you said so? He's most likely going to try and get revenge or something."**

Grimmjow groans. "Fucking fine, just stop whining about it." Grimmjow shakes his head. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do, honestly.."

**"Unlock your Segunda Etapa."**

"My what?"

**"Your second release."**

"My-I don't have-"

**"Normally you wouldn't have a second release, but with the Hogyoku…it's possible. With a second release, you could probably beat Ulquiorra's-"**

"Wait a fuckin minute." Grimmjow says. "You tellin me, Ulquiorra had a second release? Does anybody know about that?!"

**"Aizen does."**

"Fuckin course he does, why wouldn't the bastard know."

**"He hasn't seen it yet."**

"And you have?"

**"Yes."**

"When?"

**"Story for later."**

"For fuc-"

**"Listen, you have two options."**

"I'm listening."

**"You either A. Go unlock your Segunda Etapa like a good kitty, or B. Free Discord, and have a 95% chance that he is NOT going to fight you."**

"Well- Did you just call me a fucking kitty?!"

**"For option B, which I do not suggest. If you were to go and free him, make sure to not be seen, and make the break out process longer."**

"And for A?"

**"And for option A, you might have to draw more power from the Hogyoku."**

"Why not try both?"

The voice sighs, **"Fine, go ahead then. Honestly Grimmjow, when did you become so fight hungry?"**

"It's either that, or prance around with a bunch of fucking horses."

**"Uh….you're a pony too y'know."**

"No I'm not!" Grimmjow shouts. "I'm a damn Panther! And I am the King!"

**"You're not…..At least, not yet."**

"Not yet?" Grimmjow repeats confusingly.

**"I can tell Grimmjow, you have been getting annoyed here."**

"Did it take you that fucking long to-"

**"Please."** The voice interrupts. **"Continuing, you can become King here. So why not do it?"**

"Well-"

**"You can do it Grimmjow. You may have made it tougher though, since Princess Luna has comeback, they're now connected to the Elements again."**

"Please." Grimmjow grumbles. "I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia has an army."

**"You'd be correct."**

"I'm not finna charge in there head first."

**"I see-"**

"Without my Segunda Etapa."

**"Oh?"**

"I haven't been able to gauge Princess Celestia's power yet. Considering she's the princess, she has to have some strength, right?"

**"You'd be correct there too."**

"Then I won't fight her…..Discord will." Grimmjow takes off into the sky. "It's not like in Las Noches, where it was just 3 kids trying to save their friend."

**"So, you are going free Discord…"**

"I'm tired of thinking of what should and shouldn't I do. Right now, I'm going to go and free Discord, and make him fight Celestia."

**"And if he doesn't?"**

"Kill him."

**"Eh. Alright then. How are you gonna sneak in to the garden?"**

"Sneak in?"

**"Yeah…I don't know why I expected you to try and do stealth. But do know, if this fails, they will be after you as-well."**

"The Hogyoku will disguise me." Soon after Grimmjow said that, he was encased in a blue light, started by the Hogyoku. "Damn it, not now!"

The voice watched in amusement as Grimmjow changed in form. Grimmjow's skin changed from a grey pale, to a light orange, 'his' hair changed from spikes, to silky long hair, that…would nearly touch the floor if 'he' was on the ground. It's color changed from light blue, to a deep red. Grimmjow could feel 'himself' shrink in size just a bit.

Grimmjow deciding to just wait it out, lands in a grassy area under a tree.

"Yo…Asshole voice." Grimmjow says. Leaning against a tree as his eye color changes from blue to red as-well.

**"Is that what you're calling me now?"**

"Then what the hell _do you want me_-" Grimmjow realized his voice started getting higher and higher as he talked.

"_To call you- What the fuck?!_" Grimmjow's voiced is now high-pitched….and girly.

**"Seems the Hogyoku has made you look vastly different. There's a small puddle just a bit to the right of you, take a look at yourself."**

Grimmjow sonido's practically the fastest 'she's ever done towards the puddle. Hesitating just a bit, Grimmjow leans over the puddle….

'She' sighs.

_"Fucking hell."_ Grimmjow starts rubbing the right side of 'her' face, noting that even though the mask looked gone, it's texture was still there.

**"Hmm, not the reaction I was expecting."**

_"It's not gonna be permanent."_

**"I don't know~"**

_"Shut up!"_

**"At-least if you fail, nobody could know it was you. You look vastly different than in your original form. And I can't lie-"**

_"Don't"_

**"You look cute."**

Grimmjow scoffs. _"Thanks, my self-confidence has been boosted through the fucking roof."_

**"Don't mention it."**

_"Oh, I'm fucking not."_ Grimmjow flies into the skies again.

**"We may have overlooked something though."**

_"And that is?"_

**"If they see you with the Hogyoku, when they see you in your original form, they'll notice."**

_"Too much shit to try and change, I'm just going to hide the fucking Hogyoku, is that better?"_

**"Mmm, yes."**

_"Good, now stop fucking annoying me, and tell me where Canterlot and Discord are."_

**"Alright, go-"**

* * *

**(Time Skip, Hedge Maze, Night)**

* * *

_"So this is it?"_ Grimmjow asks, hiding in a hedge maze.

**"Well, not exactly this, but it's near here."**

_"Noticed no guards are in this area when I sonido'd in…."_

**"Yeah, all that's here in a hedge maze, and some statues, who'd expect someone to break in here?"**

_"I don't know, to break the statues? To have easier access to break into the main parts?"_

**"True..but I'm pretty sure the 'main parts' are well protected. Let's focus on your mission for now."**

_"I didn't even need to wear this cloak, or even change into a fucking female!"_

**"Mare, actually. Also keep it down, don't want to yell that we're here do we?"**

_"Whatever."_ Grimmjow flies up and over the hedge just enough to get out, but is still trying to not be seen.

Grimmjow lands on the other side._ "So where is this Discord statue?"_

**"Literally the only thing here that is not a pony."**

Grimmjow starts to sonido near the pathway, making sure to stay close to the hedge. 'She' turns a corner, and in the distance, it's there.

"There he is." Grimmjow says, before doing two quick sonido's to reach him. 'She' looks up at him.

_"You're right."_ 'She' mutters

**"About what?"**

_"I don't know what the fuck this is."_

**"You should also probably start just thinking what you want to say now."**

_"Why?"_

**"Because to him, it just looks like you're talking to yourself."**

_"He's conscious?" _Grimmjow mentally asked.

**"Yup."**

_"They really just show this off to everybody?"_ Grimmjow chuckles. "_That's pretty damn sick to be honest."_

**"So, how are you going about this? Are you just going to straight up release him? Or make it so it happens over the course of days."**

_"I can span it over a course of days?"_ Grimmjow says outloud, before just shaking his head. _"How many days did he break out originally from now?"_

**"24 Days."**

_"I'm not going to let him out now exactly, but I'll let him see the night."_

**"You will?"**

Grimmjow took a deep breath in, and prepared to yank out the Hogyoku, but realized that it just slid out. _"Alright, let's talk Discord."_

Grimmjow levitates the Hogyoku on Discord's neck, before moving it in a throat slash like manner. It leaves a blue line, before the Hogyoku starts glowing. Grimmjow quickly puts the Hogyoku back in his Hollow Hole, before he hears the crack of Discord's statue. It was only the neck up though, so the only thing free now is-

* * *

"Well!" Discord exclaims in amusement. "And here I thought, I only had just a fan coming to see me."

_"Discord, I came here to give you an offer."_ Grimmjow says.

"Expected, seeing as you've only freed my head and not me. I have a body too y'know. But I can't say no to such an adorable looking one as yourself."

_"Look, I'm here to free you, on one condition."_

Discord fake gasps "Oh, I'm listening, not like it's the only thing I can do I mean. Even if I had more movement, I would-"

_"I'm SERIOUS!"_ Grimmjow snaps, stomping a hoof on the ground, making a small crater.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Discord yells, as his statue tilts back and forth.

_"I don't have time for your damn games Discord! Since you just want to fuck around, I'll leave you with this. Tomorrow, I'll let you out on one condition, you go and fight Princess Celestia. If you don't, I'll still let you out…but I'll destroy you."_

Grimmjow turns away from Discord. _"Statue his head back."_

"I'll think about it." Discord says, before he is entirely turned back into stone.

_"Damn that guy.."_ Grimmjow thought, before 'she' heard the sounds of voices nearing 'her' _"Must some guards. Probably heard me."_

**"Oh they heard you alright."**

Grimmjow starts to fly into the air, but just getting a few feet off the ground, 'she's stopped and pulled down mid-air by someone's magic.

"Stop right there!" Someone shouts…. It was one 'She' recognized.

_"Celestia."_ 'She' growled, Grimmjow was able to wrestle out of Celestia's magic with some of his own Reiatsu. Grimmjow sonido's to get some space.

_"What are you doing here?"_

"I should be the one asking you that." She responds. "I don't know what you two were talking about, but I know it's nothing good."

_"So I talked to him, so what?"_ Grimmjow replies.

"The fact that you have the ability to free Discord is bad enough. Seize her!" Princess Celestia exclaims.

Out of nowhere, 5 of Celestia's guards jump out from behind her into the air, before dive bombing at Grimmjow with magic ready.

_"Hmph, HAH!"_ With a yell, Grimmjow makes a force-field around 'herself' The force-field expands as the guards slam into it. _"Is that all-"_

Grimmjow's Force-field dissipated as 'she' jumped even further away from Celestia.

_"Tch."_ Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, 'she' rubbed 'her' left cheek, which now had a minor burn mark._"Barely had enough time to dodge that damn blast." _

Grimmjow's eyes widen as 'she' realized that they're no longer wearing the cloak…but quickly calmed down once 'she' realized that 'her' form hasn't changed back. Fortunately for her, a fake cutie-mark took the Hogyoku's place, covering over it.

"Just stand down." Princess Celestia says, mistaking Grimmjow's momentary flash of worry as fear. "If you do, your punishment will be light."

_"Hmph, like what? I'll be turned to stone without my conscious?"_

"Don't feel pity for Discord."

_"I don't! That bastard tested my patience."_ They yell. Grimmjow flies into the air, this time without Celestia holding 'her' down. _"My name is Hueco! Don't forget it, because I will be back, and I will become Queen!"_ The newly named Hueco then sonido's away before anything can happen.

Princess Celestia and her Guards look on as Hueco disappeared. Princess Celestia turns to look at her guards. "We must move Discord to another location. This is to make sure if she does comeback, she won't free Discord." The royal guards heave up the statue, as Celestia leads them to a location to put the statue.

"That mare." Discord grins mentally. "Hueco huh? She'll be back."

**(With "Hueco")**

**"That went well."**

Hueco doesn't respond to them.

**"So, Grim...Hueco. What are you gonna do now? Princess Celestia has moved Discord somewhere else. Now next time, you're going to have to break in."**

_"And where is he now?"_ Hueco asks.

**"Do you really want to know? Seems kinda boring if I just tell you exactly where he is."**

"I guess!" Hueco huffed, she lands in a dark alley-way. _"This is fucking annoying.."_She thought.

**"Calm down."** The voice says in a soothing voice. Hueco just growls in annoyance.

**(Maybe his personality is being constantly altered..) The voice thought**. **(I may have to look into this, but for now-)** "**You got a taste of her power, correct?"**

_"Yes, and I know now that I can't beat her like this. I'll need my Resurreccion. Maybe even Segunda Etapa if it drags on."_

**"Huh? You? Thinking rationally."**

"_Piss of with that…"_ Hueco stops for a bit. _"Tch."_

**"What is it?"**

_"What the hell do I call you? I need a name, so I can tell you to fuck off quicker."_

**"After all this time, you finally asked for my name?"**

_"Do voices have names?"_

The voice chuckles, **"Guess not, but I'm not just a voice."**

**"My name is Diamos."**

* * *

**(A note written during writing, but I don't know why I made Grimmjow's disguise be a girl…I thought of it, and was like "Oh okay, guess I'll do that." Now I'm like…for what tho? I can't really change it now. I mean, I can, but there is a lot of 'her' 'she' things, and I can't really fix that with what I'm typing this on. Chapter 2 to 3, came out way faster than Chapter 1 to 2. I don't know why, I guess I was rolling with this one.)**

**(ALSO, Do know, that this whole Hueco thing, will not last long at all. If I have to say, this entire fiasco will probably be ended by mid next chapter. ALSO ALSO, NOOO This is not like an OC thing I wanted to put in here, I just started thinking of things and putting it down. I also probably got annoyed at putting ' before and after her and she and stuff. Lotta things I wanna say, but for now...enjoy?**


End file.
